1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to games and more particularly to a new and novel configuration of chessboard for playing of the game of chess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chessboard is an extremely well known playing surface. A typical chessboard is planar and is divided into a plurality of equal sized squares with there being a first series of squares and a second series of squares with the first series of squares being of a color which contrasts to the second series of squares. Typical colors would be a black color for the first series of squares and a white color for the second series of squares. There are thirty-two in number of the first series of squares and thirty-two in number of the second series of squares. Not only is the chessboard used for the game of chess, but it is also commonly used for the game of checkers.
In the past, it has been known to reconfigure a chessboard so that it is not planar. An example would be a chessboard which has a slight concave configuration. The purpose of this reconfiguring the shape of the chessboard is to enhance the playing of the game of chess. However, in the past, the using of a chessboard other than of a totally planar configuration has not been accepted to any great degree.
A multi-level chessboard which utilizes a board that has a first playing surface and a second playing surface which are located on opposite sides of the board. The second playing surface is deemed to be conventional, is completely planar, and is divided into thirty-two squares of one color and thirty-two squares of another color with the squares of the different colors being arranged in a generally alternating arrangement. The chessmen are divided into different colors with generally one color of chessmen to match one of the colors of squares, and the other color of chessmen matches the other color of squares. The first playing surface of the chessboard has a similar arrangement of squares as the second playing surface with the exception that the flat squares are located at various heights with some squares being lower in height and other squares being higher in height. The highest in height squares are located at the four corners of the rectangularly shaped board. The reason for this is that when the chessboard is used in the conventional manner that these four squares can be located on planar surface, such as a table, and the second playing surface will then be located horizontal.
One of the primary objectives of the present invention is to construct a chessboard which creates a new dimension when playing the game of chess by having the different chess members located at various height positions on the chessboard.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a chessboard which can be manufactured at a reasonable cost and thereby sold to the ultimate consumer at a reasonable cost.